Um oops
by Acixs
Summary: Poor Andrew. All he wanted was to finish his movie, now he's stuck dealing with a furious fury... Oh why do these things always happen to him!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm going to get one thing strait before I start off, I will not be adding a love interest in for any of the characters we know and love (or hate). I personally hate those kinds of stories, this will also not be a Mary Sue type insert. Ok I'll stop wasting your time, ON TO THE STORY!**

1-1-2-1-1

I'm a total avengers fan I love the Idea of all my favorite heroes working together, and like most fans have dreamed of the day I would meet them I person. My bedroom is filled with posters and action figures and I have all the t-shirts. Oh I should probably introduce myself, I'm Andrew Reemtalon. I'm 19 years old and a total social outcast I work at the black light a 24/7 coffee shop a few blocks from my apartment. I have shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes, I'm talking tesseract blue (I always thought that was really cool!). I love movies and my totally awesome crow Edgar (he can't fly because of a birth defect). I hate loud people and large dogs. Ok intro over.

S-s-S

It's 10 pm and I'm watching the avengers movie, again. I have tomorrow off so I don't have to worry about waking up late for my early bird shift (3am). I'm a night owl so I wake up around 8:30pm and eat a backwards breakfast( aka dinner) then I feed Edgar who by the way absolutely loves blueberries. Then I do my evening run around my block (3-4 times) before taking a shower. So now because I have nothing better to do, I'm watching the avengers movie, again. Edgar sits on the arm of the couch next to me. I think his favorite avenger is hawkeye cause he make a happy warbling caw every time he appears on the television. If I'm honest my favorite avenger would have to be ironman, because he can be tony stark or ironman when ever he wants. Not just ironman all the time. My internal monologue is cut short by the power going out.

Startled Edgar hops to my shoulder as I stumble towards the breaker box. Instead of getting to the breaker box I trip over my chairs and bash my head against my dining room table. The last thing I hear before passing out is Edgar's worried caws.

1-1-2-1-1

 **Thanks for reading this! Because you are taking your valuable time to read this message I'm here to tell you I am accepting ideas for plot twists and other such awesomeness. Btw any flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Thanks for reading on! It means a lot to me, if you are in fact reading this please remember to review. Anyway on with the story!**

1-1-2-1-1

Ch2

(Edgar's pov)

He was worried for his human nest mate Andrew. The large nesting area had gone dark really fast so he hopped to andrews shoulder as he went to restore the light.

While his own eyes had already adjusted to the sudden darkness Andrews it seemed had not as he tripped over his eating perch. The rather abrupt dislodging of his sitting place had him flailing to get his balance. Andrews head hit the side of the table and collapsed.

"Andrew! Get up! Hey come on! Now I is not a good tome for a nap! Hey!"

Andrew didn't respond.

(Andrews pov)

Pain. Dull throbbing headachy pain, ow.

His first recognizable thought was I need some aspirin. Half walking half crawling he managed to get to his medicine cabinet after taking the correct dosage he staggered back towards his living room.

"Caw! Caw!" Oh hey that's Edgar, he sounds, distressed? Oh dear. Hurrying out to the living room he found that he was most likely dreaming or something to that effect. Edgar was on top of the couch with his feathers ruffled to make himself look bigger trying to scare of the intruder, and that was either a really good cosplay or there was a Loki in his living room.

1-1-2-1-1

 **Oh no! Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! I feel evil... That's probably not a good thing...hmmm oh well. So thanks for reading.**

 **Ok you see that button right down there? Yeah that one that says review? Click it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been gone so long! I've been busy... So yeah. Here's the story.

1-1-2-1-1

Ch3

(Andrews pov)

Holy crap, not only do I have a horrendous headache I also appear to have a super villain for a house Guest. Wonderful.

As I stepped into the room, the Loki, cosplayer? Person turned and stared me right in the face. I totally didn't squeak nope not at all. I wanted to fanboy over the complexity of the outfit, I didn't even know clothing could have that many interlock pieces. Walking over to my couch I wordlessly offered my arm to Edgar who hopped up quickly. He seemed to calm a bit at my presence, but he was still making weird hissing crow noises at the, 'cosplayer'. Ignoring my inner need to fanboy I asked,

"What are you doing in my house?" The 'cosplayer' just raised an eyebrow, and demanded,

"Do you know who I am you puny mortal?" I almost rolled my eyes. This guy was totally into the roll so I decide to play along in the hopes that if he turned out to be some crazy guy he wouldn't attack me.

"You are Loki Laufeyson, the Norse god of mischief, lies, and trickery." I stated in a matter of fact tone, before I gave in a little to my rabid inner fanboy just a little bit and said,

"Loving your outfit by the way." He looked somewhere between stunned and amused like he didn't expect me to actually know who he was. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could my front door flew open with a loud, BANG!

The random thought of, my poor door! Passed through my head before low and behold Clint freaking Barton comes striding in with arrow at the ready. My face morphed into one of shock and confusion, as I still had a raging headache and was now questioning my own sanity.

Edwards angry caw brought me back to attention, everything seemed to be at a stand still so deciding that this was a dream, I was dreaming I spun around and fled with Edgar on my arm down the hall to my bathroom, I needed some more ibuprofen.

1-1-2-1-1

Click the review button and give your opinion please.


	4. Chapter 4

1-1-2-1-1

(Andrews pov)

I have hidden myself and Edgar in the safest possible hiding place in my apartment, under the bathroom sink. I was basing my safety on the fact that no one ever looks under the bathroom sink during hide and seek, because it's dark and cramped and no one ever hides there. So assuming that my apartment might be destroyed by a battle between my favorite heroes and my favorite villain, I hid so I don't get caught in any crossfire. Also if this turns out to be nothing more than a dream at least I won't be dealing with any figments of my imagination.

Time passed it could have been ten minutes or an hour I'm not really sure but Edgar was settled on my chest sleeping and I was about to follow his example when light flooded the tinny cramped space I was hiding in. My confused half asleep brain was screaming, LIGHT! ITS TO BRIGHT! IM GOING BLIND! MY EYES ARE MELTING! AAHHHH! Causing me to jerk backwards in surprise, bashing my head against the wall.

I still didn't know what was going on when I was unceremoniously dragged out from under the sink. Edgar woke up and with angry half lidded eyes clawed at the hands of the person removing us from the sink. I don't know if he did any damage but I still cheered him on, mentally that is.

My head and mouth were apparently not connected. I tried to ask what was going on but instead what came out sounded something like, "the world is spinning with pretty lights and cotton candy!" I felt complete confusion, what was wrong with me? Did I have a concussion? That would explain why everything seemed muffled and loud all at the same time. As I was internally debating I didn't notice the black creeping across my vision until it I sank into oblivion.

(Time skip)

When I finally came to my senses I had absolutely no idea were I was. Well I knew I was laying across the backseat of a car? No SUV it to big to be a car to quiet to be a truck. Staring at the ceiling watching the,shadow of a pair fuzzy dice swing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"caw!" I glanced at my chest, oh hey it's Edgar! Wait, what? Double checking I saw my avian companion was indeed perched on my chest looking distinctly worried, which was odd as he was an animal lacking the correct facial mussels to make such an expression.

1-1-2-1-1

Yay! Chapter finished! Hope you liked it. I feel kind of bad for poor Andrew and Edgar, meh. I'll get over it.


End file.
